


crime is the way to get to know someone

by Kendarrr



Series: Faberry Week 2015 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Newhalf, criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn is the new member of Rachel’s heist crew (consisting of Brittany, Finn, Santana, and Mike). Rachel's first impression towards Quinn goes slightly wrong, but minds can always change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crime is the way to get to know someone

The small crew gathered in the basement of the seedy bar that allowed party space rentals paid in cash, and where the owner asked no questions other than: ‘do you guys want some beer down there?’ or ‘how about some nachos?’

 

The room dimly lit, covered with a rug that reeked of spilled beer and an attempt to cover the stink with canned air spray. The walls were painted dark red, almost like blood, and the paint was falling apart in places. A pool table was used as the snack table, and a wheeled corkboard was covered with copies of blueprints and photographs of buildings. A tarp was tied over the top to cover the board in case some drunk bastard stumbled into their meeting.

 

Rachel sat on a plush armchair, a pistol on her lap. She polished it with a piece of oiled cloth while waiting for the rest of the crew to arrive. Santana was already there, along with Brittany. The shorter Latina was one of the gunners, and the blonde was the safecracker. Rachel branded them as her regulars for heists.

 

Finn was another gunner, playing darts with Mike. They played darts and drank beer, acting as if it was just another frat party they were attending. Initially, Rachel met Finn as a getaway car driver, but after an incident with a mailman, he swore off driving above hundred miles per hour and instead opted to being a gunner. He wasn’t as good as Santana who was a sharpshooter, but he had a better kill-death ratio than all the cops he shot down.

 

Mike was the inside man. He was a banker, the suit and tie kind. He was well-liked in the company, especially with IT, he assured Rachel, who asked him to infiltrate the cash depot of the Royal Bank of Lima in the first place, a year ago. They were still living off the earnings from the previous heist then, but of course, Rachel had the foresight to plan.

 

“This isn’t everyone,” Rachel complained, checking her phone for the time. “You said you found a new getaway driver.” She told Brittany with a frown. “Where are they?”

 

“Sorry I’m late,” another blonde announced her presence as she took the steps down to the basement room.  “Did I miss anything?”

 

“No, but the fact that you’re late doesn’t bode too well for you.” Rachel rose to her feet and tucked her unloaded gun against her back. “Are you Quinn?”

 

“The one and only. And geez, I was only late by five minutes.”

 

“You’re the getaway driver,” Rachel said, irritated. “Couldn’t you have founded a way to avoid traffic or whatever your reason is for being late?”

 

“I took the subway.”

 

“ _Great_ , a getaway driver who doesn’t drive.” Rachel rubbed her temples and leaned against the pool table.

 

“Relax, I won’t be late when the day of the heist rolls around.”

 

Rachel glared at her. “Anyway, let’s get started. Mike, talk to us about point of entry and all that.”

 

The tall man rubbed Rachel’s shoulders to calm her down. “Hey, I’m Mike,” he mostly spoke to Quinn who was the only newcomer in the group. “I worked at RBL for a year, getting to know the place inside and out, getting close to the IT and security guys well enough to know passcodes and how to remotely access the cameras. The problem though is that the security at the depot vaults are third-party.”

 

Rachel stood beside him as he spoke. “Funny enough, RBL hires Paragon Security which is one of our business investments and I have their employee rotation schedules. What’s going to happen is that Brittany and Santana are going to enter the building, boot up the hardware that would allow me,” she glanced at the blonde and noticed a look of concentration on her features. She was looking at the map of the area around the building. “To remotely disable the cameras and other security paraphernalia.”

 

“Once I crack into the safe, that’s when Finn and Mike would come in with those carts, like the ones they use at hotels for clean ups.” Brittany took over the explanations with ease. “It’ll be laundry bags, since there’s a hotel right beside depot. We’re going to cart the money into the laundromat van that Quinn’s driving then we switch our clothes and scatter.”

 

“And then we’ll make our getaway.” Quinn finished, nodding her head with a thoughtful look still on her face. “I have a question though; do they only have two employees on security rotation? Won’t they recognize newcomers and be suspicious of them?”

 

“They have four guys in total, I think. Incapacitate them, but as much as possible, don’t kill them.”

 

“Try not to have to clean up as much as possible, we get it.” Santana drawled.

 

“We have tranquilizer darts,” Finn assured Quinn. “You know, the ones they use for horses?”

 

“Got it,” Quinn smiled at the rest of the crew before turning to Rachel. “What about you? What do you do?”

 

“Me?” Rachel flashed Quinn her show smile, bright and full. “I make sure everyone’s doing their job, of course.”

 

“Plus she’s the hacker,” quipped Brittany.

 

 

A week later, the crew met up again at the same party basement in the same seedy bar. No one really knew who found the place. It was definitely not one of their business investments, but the bar was adequate enough and the owner still didn’t ask questions especially when Rachel paid him in cash.

 

They met downstairs again, and this time, Quinn wasn’t late.

 

“I drove this time,” she said, grinning at Rachel who rolled her eyes playfully.

 

They’ve been contacting each other, double checking that they have all of the supplies they need for the robbery itself. Rachel provided the uniforms for both the laundromat front and the security uniforms, as well as identification passes and other paraphernalia. Santana dealt with the guns, Mike with the security cards.

 

Quinn was the one who retrieved the van for their laundromat front. She took Rachel to see if it was up to snuff. The back was filled with clutter from bags to spare clothes.

 

“I have to say,” Rachel said as she and Quinn stood outside the bar after she inspected the back of the van. “I almost didn’t think you’d pull through. Your first impression wasn’t exactly… Good. You know what I mean?”

 

“I was late by five minutes and you already thought I was a terrible person?” Quinn laughed and threw her arm around Rachel’s neck. “You’re harsh, boss.”

 

“I just want the best working for me,” Rachel said, looping her own arm around Quinn’s waist. “And I _deserve_ the best, seeing as we’re all getting an even split of sixteen percent.” They both walked back into the basement that had an entrance that did not require them to go through the bar that was already filled with middle-aged men watching hockey and drinking beer.

 

Back in the basement, Finn was sorting the clothes and equipment in piles. From a suitcase he procured six earpieces for communication. Santana made sure to give everyone more than enough ammo clips in case everything went haywire.

 

“Are we all set for tomorrow?” Rachel asked, Quinn’s arm still resting on her shoulders. “The van is good to go upstairs, though really, I hope you don’t need to do a police chase in that. How fast does that hunk of junk even go?”

 

“The trick is not to outmaneuver, not out speed.” Quinn said, picking up a pistol and checking its weight. “I can’t drive and shoot, by the way.”

 

“I’ll be your drive-by, remember? I’m staying in this van with you so I can monitor everyone’s movements.” Rachel hung up the blueprints of the Royal Bank of Lima as well as the map of the streets surrounding the building. “Gather around, please. We’ll go through everything step by step. I know you’re all professionals—except for Quinn, since I haven’t seen you in action yet—”

 

“You want to?” Quinn asked, bobbing her eyebrows with a smirk.

 

“Don’t start with me,” Rachel warned, though she was smiling. “Just a quick review before the big day. Nothing too long-winded since I do intend to let you all go early to get a good night’s sleep.”

  
The crew stood around Rachel, Mike at her right hand side. “Okay, so. The security night shift switches at 0600 hours, during which Santana and Brittany are going to come in with fake identification. You’re going to pose as Paragon security officers until 0700, when everyone stops paying attention since the sun is rising and gets lazy in the break room.”

 

“Also, remember that you need to wear the laundromat uniform under the security guard uniform so it’s easy to switch roles.” Mike said. “There’s a back exit where the bank shares the same rear parking area with the hotel, so that’s where Quinn and Rachel would be waiting.”

 

They spoke further about the heist, making sure that everything was planned. Being a seasoned robber, Rachel wasn’t nervous. One quick glance at Quinn however, told her that the newcomer was, despite the lazy way she stood and the loose manner with which she held her beer bottle. She came up beside Quinn and looked at the map over her shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry too much about it,” Rachel said, hand on the small of Quinn’s back. “I know I give you flak for being late that one time and being new, but I wouldn’t have called you if I didn’t believe in your skills.”

 

Quinn smiled and threw her arm around Rachel’s shoulders again. “Thanks, Rachel. Hey, after all this craziness is done, what do you say about going somewhere, just you and me? Preferably not another seedy bar. I’m getting sick of bad beer and nachos.”

 

Rachel smiled. “Let me see how well this heist goes, and then I’ll give you my answer.

 

 

Quinn stopped by Rachel’s apartment the next day so they could change into the laundromat uniform, which was really just a shirt that read: Laundro-teer. Quinn took one look at it and laughed before pulling it up over her head.

 

“This isn’t a real laundromat place, is it?”

 

“No, of course not. And don’t laugh, I came up with the logo and everything!” Rachel grumbled. She put on her shirt, grabbed her keys and the earpiece which she saw that Quinn already had on. She sent the rest of the crew a quick text, telling them that she and Quinn were on their way.

 

The laundromat van smelled faintly of air spray and the remnants of cigarette smoke. Rachel hopped in beside Quinn and drove to downtown Lima. Streetlamps illuminated the road, and Quinn was silent the entire drive down. Rachel watched her, as well as the road, noting the intersections where they saw patrolling cop cars.

 

Their van passed by Mike in his black sedan, the windows tinted black. He lowered his window low enough to wave at Quinn and Rachel as they pulled into the back of the hotel slash bank parking lot, where the garbage bins were. It was empty.

 

Rachel booted up her laptop and spoke into the earpiece. “Is everyone ready?” She spoke well, and immediately received responses from all of the crew members.

 

“I’m good, Rach.”

 

“Ready, Berry.”

 

“Yup!”

 

Rachel smiled and glanced at Quinn, who was watching her. The clock flashed red, and once the numbers changed and read 0600, they heard the sound of a car door opening and closing. Brittany and Santana were infiltrating the vaults at the same time as Mike, who was in his crisp suit, explaining to the security at the front of the building that he needed an early start for work due to the mountains of paperwork he left at his office.

 

“The Cheerios are in,” Rachel announced to the rest of the crew. “One hour wait, and Frankenteen better be ready to move.”

 

Rachel didn’t wait for an affirmative response. She knew that everyone was working the way they’re meant to. Mike came into the conversation, telling Rachel that security cameras were hacked. Rachel thanked him and proceeded to show week old footage for the watchers of the camera monitors.

 

“Now, the long wait starts,” Quinn said, yawning. She shut off the engine and lowered the windows just a bit to let in the fresh morning air. “I got coffee, by the way. Want some?”

 

Rachel shut off the microphone of the earpiece but allowed the receiver to stay the same so that the crew would not need to hear them talk while they were doing their jobs and risking their lives. Rachel put the laptop up on the dashboard and nodded. “Please.”

 

Acquiring a thermos from her backpack, Quinn poured out two cups of coffee and handed one to Rachel. While they waited, they got to know each other by asking the other random questions. After all, there was no better way to get to know someone than through interrogation.

 

It wasn’t long until the private questions began, and neither remembered who started them. From sexual experiences to number of people with at once, Rachel and Quinn both seemed pretty vanilla. And when Quinn admitted that she had a penis, Rachel shrugged it off like a commonality.

 

Their conversation lulled to a comforting silence. It was nearing 0700 hours. Rachel watched Quinn briefly close her eyes and stifle a yawn behind her hand. There was a noise, one that made both of them jump out of their skins. It was the rear door to the bank. One of the Paragon security guards stepped out and stretched his arms over her head. And that was when he saw the laundromat van.

 

“What do we do?” Quinn hissed, the guard still staring at the van, probably ascertaining the reason for the van’s existence.

 

“You’re acting guilty, stop that.” Rachel hissed back. “We’re here because we have a pickup. That’s all.”

 

“You think he’d believe that?”

 

“Why not?”

 

Quinn shrugged, and Rachel sighed, still sensing the tension in her bones. “Is it because we’re doing nothing? Scoot your seat back.”

 

“What—?”

 

“Just do it. He’s walking towards us now.”

 

Quinn tugged the lever that allowed her to move her seat back and forth. She did not expect Rachel, of all things, to mount up and straddle her lap. Arms curled around her neck. Rachel could see the golden flecks in Quinn’s hazel eyes, could see how exhausted and nervous she looked. And of course, saw the way her eyes dilated, hinting at her desire.

 

The guard was nearing the van now. Rachel grasped the back of Quinn’s head and lunged for the kiss, her body reacting to the toned firmness of Quinn’s muscles, the way her lips parted to accommodate Rachel’s mouth. They kissed, hungry for one another, for the hint of coffee on each other’s tongues, and for the closeness their lips allowed.

 

“Excuse me—whoa.” The guard rapped his knuckles against the van. “Might I ask what you two are doing here? This is private property.”

 

Rachel’s lips lingered against Quinn’s when she shot the guard a glare. “We know. We’re waiting for the laundry to come down but it’s taking forever.”

 

“So we’re thinking of killing some time,” Quinn said, hands roaming Rachel’s ass, and her back. There was a glint in the guard’s eyes which Quinn met. “This isn’t any of your business.”

 

“Right,” the guard nodded his head, his throat visibly flexing when he watched Quinn’s hands slide up Rachel’s skirt. “I’ll leave you two to it then.” He gave a small salute. “You two enjoy yourselves now.”

 

He spun in his heel and walked stiffly back into the van.

 

“Where were we?” Rachel murmured, fingertips grazing the definition of Quinn’s jaw. She left a trail of open-mouthed kisses along Quinn’s cheek, down to her lips.

 

“I thought this was just a cover?” Quinn was breathless, her grip on Rachel’s ass tightening, more possessive.

 

“It started as such, but who’s to say it can’t change?” A sexy smirk curled Rachel’s mouth. Quinn squirmed, her crotch digging into the softness of her thighs. “You did mention you hadn’t gotten laid in months, and I want to help you out with that.”

 

“Oh, um… Now?” Quinn stuttered though her hands never left the swell of Rachel’s ass. “What if the guy comes back?”

 

“Then blow a bullet in his skull.”

 

“Rachel!”

 

The leader snickered and kissed Quinn’s jaw. “I’m joking. If he does come back out, ignore him. Just ignore him.” She pressed her body tight against Quinn’s, relishing the way the blonde groaned. Released inhibitions made Quinn pull up Rachel’s skirt and tug her panties aside to stroke the plump pussy lips, slick with her juices. Rachel grasped handfuls of Quinn’s hair and guided her mouth into a slow kiss that she felt down to the tips of her toes. She trembled, her hole clenching around nothing. Until Quinn’s fingers slide through the hot slickness. The pads of her fingers stroked Rachel’s inner walls, her mouth parted as she breathed against the brunette’s cheek.

 

Pawing at Quinn’s pants, Rachel unzipped her jeans and reached in to pull out her hard dick. She coated her palm with her spit, the sight of her pink tongue flat against her hand made Quinn’s cock pulse against her stomach. Rachel curled it around her girth and stroked it, thumb sweeping the slick head.

 

“Put it in me,” Rachel husked, lifting her hips, guiding the crown of Quinn’s cock between her folds. The blonde’s frame shook, Rachel’s cum coating her sensitive cockhead. “We don’t have much time, Quinn.”

 

Obedient to the whims of the crew leader, Quinn kissed Rachel and pushed her rigid cock into the warmth of her pussy. Above her, Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn’s head and moved her hips in fluid circles. Soft, snicking noises filter from between Rachel’s legs while she rode Quinn’s dick with eager movements of her pelvis.

 

“You know it’s not gonna take much for me, right?” Quinn panted, her lips trailing along the skin of Rachel’s throat. “You feel really warm and tight.” Rachel moaned, the pulsing of Quinn’s cock inside her bringing her closer. She tightened her legs around Quinn and moved faster. A glint of panic was visible in Quinn’s eyes, and Rachel cupped her cheeks and kissed her.

 

“Come inside me,” she whispered against Quinn’s parted mouth. “It’s okay, Quinn. We can go for another round again after.”

 

Sharp teeth sank into Quinn’s bottom lip. She buried her face against the column of Rachel’s neck, a hand sliding between their humid bodies to stroke Rachel’s clit that was drenched with cum, swollen and slippery. Her legs stretched out from beneath Rachel, her thighs quivered. She kept Rachel close to her body while she trembled, thick cum spilling inside Rachel’s flexing pussy that pulled her deeper with every clench of her walls.

 

A broken gasp spilled out from Rachel’s mouth and into Quinn’s. Her thighs tensed and so did the walls of her pussy before she came, whimpering into Quinn’s neck. “Oh my god…” Her toes curled in her flats. She moved against Quinn, riding the wave and lull of her body-numbing orgasm.

 

Spent, Rachel collapsed on top of Quinn while the blonde trembled from the aftershocks of her intense orgasm. “Oh damn, we need to do that again soon.”

 

Rachel nodded, unable to speak. She kissed the column of Quinn’s neck, her jaw, her ear. “That was amazing.”

 

It was only during the aftermath of their fucking that it registered to Rachel that the crew had retrieved the money and was making their move. She didn’t have time to climb off Quinn’s lap when she heard Santana’s violent knocking against the van door.

 

“Do you _mind_?” Rachel hissed.

 

“Do _you_ mind?” Santana retorted. “There we were, risking our lives while you two were boning for an entire hour? I don’t think so.” The door to the back of the van opened and Santana, Finn, and Brittany were hauling the sacks upon sacks of cash, topped with dirty laundry in case authorities came to dig into it, though it was unlikely.

 

Rachel climbed off Quinn’s lap and the blonde hurriedly tucked away her cock. “It got boring waiting for you guys,” Rachel said, her touch lingering against Quinn’s cheek, telling her through her touch that it wasn’t only out of boredom that they fucked. There was desire there as well.

 

Brittany closed the van doors and walked up to the passenger side. “I’m happy for the both of you. You two really needed to get laid.” Brittany waved goodbye as they dispersed into pairs to leave the scene of the crime. Once the rest of the crew were blocks away, that was when Quinn started the engine and drove them to the safehouse.

 

“The heist was a success, and there were no hiccups.” Quinn said, pulling the van into the garage so they could unload the bags.

 

“Why, did you expect anything less?”

 

“No, definitely not. I could see from day one that you guys are professionals and are damn good ones at that.” Quinn paused. “But I was talking more about the deal we made, you know?”

 

Now that there was no adrenaline of being watched or being caught, Quinn stammered through her words like a blushing girl that Rachel only found too endearing. She approached Quinn, kissed her softly on the mouth, and smiled. “I’d love to go on a date with you, Quinn.”


End file.
